Alma Dorada
by QueenPendragon
Summary: One shot de Aioria x Marin, basado en el concepto del nuevo anime del mismo nombre. Después de perecer frente al Muro de los Lamentos, Aioria sigue siempre presente en la memoria de Marin, quien ha sufrido su ausencia desde lo más hondo de su corazón, pero algo está por suceder, algo que Marin jamás esperó.


**ALMA DORADA.**

Recuerdo bien esa noche, fue una noche diferente a las demás, la llevo tatuada en mi memoria, siempre viva, siempre fresca; había una hermosa Luna llena en todo lo alto, el Santuario estaba envuelto en un velo de silencio casi perturbador, mi corazón se encontraba inquieto sin ninguna razón, cuando entonces sucedió….

Había terminado mi vigilancia por los alrededores del Santuario y sin novedad alguna como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, reinaba el silencio y la quietud, esa quietud que más que tranquilizante era hasta cierto punto inquietante, en los últimos meses, Athena que residía de nuevo en el Santuario se había vuelto más callada, más reservada, casi no se le veía más deambular por los jardines, llegué a pensar que la feroz batalla contra Hades y sus horrendos estragos la habían hecho cambiar o aún peor, que algo estaba por suceder de nuevo.

"_Deben ser mis alucinaciones" _

Pensé en voz alta, pero aún así , ese raro presentimiento y esa inquietud dentro de mi pecho me incomodaban esa noche, más que de costumbre, no era la primera vez que me sentía así, se lo había comentado a Shaina días atrás.

**"_Debes dejarlo ir, es por tu bien y por su alma"_**, me había dicho.

Sus palabras me calaron en lo más profundo y aunque sabía que era verdad, con determinación negué que esa fuera la razón de mi pesar.

Con todos esos pensamientos girando en mi cabeza y ese mar de sentimientos en los que a veces me sumía me llevaron hasta aquel lugar, inconsciente de mis actos como en muchas otras noches, mis pies me encaminaron en aquella dirección tan conocida para mí. Había estado allí innumerables veces después de lo ocurrido, era como un santuario, un refugio en donde me gustaba estar, sentía que solo allí lograba mitigar mi ansiedad y podía encontrar paz; sentía que de esa manera podía estar cerca de él y podía hablarle para no sentirme vacía, cuantas noches presa de mis sentimientos no llegue a caer rendida después del llanto en aquella habitación. Jamás le dije con palabras lo que significaba para mí o lo que me hacía sentir; no, siempre he sido demasiado orgullosa y celosa de mi deber y mis obligaciones, con tenerlo cerca y verlo sonreír me bastaba… hasta que no estuvo más.

Al ir subiendo cada uno de los escalones que conducen al templo de Leo, recordaba todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos desde que lo conocí.

**"_Allí vamos de nuevo" _**

Me dije a mí misma y sonreí irónicamente detrás de la máscara, esa máscara a la que ahora le agradecía tanto que cubriera mi rostro y no dejara ver la tristeza en mis ojos desde el momento en que le vi partir aquella noche cuando nos encontramos por última vez, ninguno dijo nada, solo 5 pasos nos separaban, nos miramos fijamente un par de minutos y entonces una sutil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, dio media vuelta y se marchó junto a los otros, el viento en medio de la noche mecía su ondulado cabello, ese cabello rebelde que de vez en cuando y despistadamente yo acariciaba porque me provocaba; siempre había sido así entre nosotros, aprendimos a comunicarnos sin palabras.

Sumida en aquel recuerdo fue como llegué al interior del templo, intentando buscar paz y tranquilidad para un corazón inquieto, caminando rumbo a la habitación principal me detuve en seco a medio camino.

**_"¡Basta!, ¿Qué es lo que intentas buscar en un templo vacío?",_** me reprendí.

"_**Aquí no lo encontrarás más, Shaina tiene razón, debo dejarlo ir"**_ , murmuré solo para mis oídos.

Parada a la mitad del pasillo, titubeante moví la cabeza en señal de negativa y me di la media vuelta dispuesta a abandonar el recinto de una vez y para siempre, pero entonces:

"_**¿¡Quién osa atravesar Leo sin mi permiso!?"**_

Una profunda voz que venía desde el final del pasillo irrumpió en el silencio que reinaba por todo el templo; erguí la cabeza al instante, mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo, mis ojos se entornaron, contuve la respiración por un momento.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, esa voz…yo conocía esa voz, la había escuchado infinidad de ocasiones pronunciar mi nombre. No… debía ser mi imaginación jugándome una broma de mal gusto, deseaba tanto el volver a escucharlo que era casi seguro que yo lo había inventado en mi cabeza, pero…

Inmóvil y dándole la espalada, comencé a escuchar pasos aproximándose, eran pasos de metal, resonando en las lozas, yo conocía esos pasos, lo hacía. Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse de pies a cabeza, mi respiración se hacía más y más pesada, comencé a hiperventilar, pero entonces decidí girar, decidí afrontar lo que estaba tras de mí, decidí comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que mi corazón ya sabía.

Las piernas casi no me respondían, me di la vuelta muy despacio, levanté la vista y distinguí una silueta envuelta en sombras a escasos metros de mí, el corazón me dio un vuelco, tragué saliva, apreté los puños, tenía la boca entre abierta, jadeaba, me faltaba el aire, me dolía el pecho. Fue entonces que la sombra comenzó a avanzar de nuevo hacía mi, dio un par de pasos más hasta colocarse bajo el haz de luz que se filtraba por los pilares y entonces lo vi. Su dorada armadura brillaba con la luz de la Luna y entonces levantó el rostro y abrió los ojos, un par de hermosas esmeraldas se posaron en mí y fue en ese instante cuando mi corazón se aceleró sin control, latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que sentí que se me escaparía del pecho en cualquier instante, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, ahogando mis palabras. Me llevé una mano a mi boca de metal por instinto pero de la real no salía ni un sonido aunque yo quisiera, se me nubló la vista a causa de las lágrimas que llenaron mis ojos en cuestión de segundos y se derramaron por mis mejillas, mis rodillas flaquearon y mi llanto no paró.

De un solo movimiento me arranqué la máscara para enjugarme las lágrimas que me cegaban, me llevé ambas manos al rostro para apartarlas, pero era inútil, seguían saliendo a borbotones contra mi voluntad. Estaba al borde de derrumbarme y fue entonces que sentí como sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza. Sentí su cuerpo envolviéndome y mi garganta se liberó en un lamento y me encontré sollozando sin control con el rostro escondido en su pecho. Extendí mis brazos y me sujeté a él con todas mis fuerzas.

¿Era a caso un sueño? Y si lo era, era uno del que no quería despertar jamás.

"_**Aioria…Aioria…Aioria…"**_ pronuncié varias veces su nombre sin parar de llorar en sus brazos.

"_**¡Dime… dime que no estoy alucinando, dime que eres tú en verdad!" **_

Aioria me alejó de sí con gentileza y posó su frente sobre la mía, nuestras narices se rozaron y nuestros ojos se encontraron por primera vez sin que el frío metal de mi máscara se interpusiera, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraron suplicantes por una respuesta.

"_**Marin…"**_, pronunció mi nombre y cada fibra de mi cuerpo se estremeció tanto que cerré mis ojos para dejarme llevar por la sensación.

"_**Mírame… siénteme…soy yo".**_

Y fue entonces que sentí sus labios cubrir los míos, nuestras bocas se acoplaron una a la otra en una perfecta sincronía, que no parecía que fuera la primera vez, sus labios eran tan dulces como el néctar más puro y cálidos como su cuerpo y su cosmos envolviéndome, y supe que era real, supe que estaba allí de verdad y las lágrima rodaron por mis mejillas. No quería que el beso terminara, había tanto deseo y anhelo en mis labios por él.

Cuando nos apartamos, le acaricié el rostro y el cabello y él besó mi frente.

La tristeza en mi interior se disipó y me sentí llena de paz una vez más.

La sonrisa cálida y noble a la que me tenía acostumbrada día a día se dibujó una vez más en sus labios e inclinándose murmuró a mi oído:

"_**Estoy en casa, Marin".**_

Me alcé de puntas para rodearle el cuello con mis brazos, él posó los suyos y sus manos sobre mi espalda y nos fundimos en un abrazo lleno de significado para ambos y finalmente contesté:

"_**Bienvenido a casa, Aioria…mi dulce alma dorada".**_

Este es mi primer fanfic publicado aqui, yay! Espero sea de su agrado, me emociona mucho la idea de que haya un anime con los Caballeros Dorados de vuelta. Aioria y Marin son mi OTP consentida desde siempre y mi imaginación voló a este reencuentro T^T.


End file.
